


Prologue: The Emerald Sleeps

by Swords_and_Skateboards



Series: The Shattered Power-Power Rangers AU [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Sonic characters as Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swords_and_Skateboards/pseuds/Swords_and_Skateboards
Summary: The end of the beginning, the beginning of the end. All comes down to one moment, and a choice to be made--a choice that will set off a series of events that no one could have possibly predicted.All thanks to one very important Echinda.
Series: The Shattered Power-Power Rangers AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768606
Kudos: 2





	Prologue: The Emerald Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of what I hope will be a series of short fics that will either be one shots of the same universe, or shorter multi-chapter fics. I had the idea from a friend just recently on how to go about this crossover/AU, so I hope you enjoy!

The thunder roared as lightning flashed across the sky. Angel Island was in ruins, broken rubble strewn across the landscape and tossed aside like worthless trash. Robots surrounded the last remaining structure, atop which stood their final goal--and enemy.  
Nearly impossible to see even to the robotic eye through the pouring rain, the silhouette of a single figure stood between them and their prize.  
Larger than life and brilliant as the sun in midday, the Master Emerald.

From behind his last wave of robotic minions, Doctor Eggman chuckled darkly as he saw them begin their final advance on the last remaining Echidna.  
"Nothing to stop me now." He murmured.  
But as quickly as his excitement came, it turned into vicious and unbridled anger. Out of nowhere a shockwave had sent nearly half his remaining forces backward, disabling most of them.  
"Blast that Echidna! BLAST HIM!"

Blinding rain in his eyes and feeling dead on his feet, Knuckles, the last Echidna, felt his balance waver. He was the last. All that stood now between Eggman--and ultimate power. Wiping a gloved paw across his face in an effort to clear the rain from his eyes, what he saw nearly tore him. Two large battle-bots were powering up their missiles while the remaining troops he'd sent sprawling with his last big attack began to recover. He was out of moves. Out of options. Out of time.  
Over the roaring rain he could just barely hear the voice of Eggman roaring orders to the now swiftly advancing bots. The battle-bots targeting lasers now training in on him.  
_I'm out of time._  
Knuckles closed his eyes, gripping his paws into fists so tight he thought they might break.

And he swung.

Shattered.

Crashing.

Light.

Void.

Nothing.

Silence.

• • • • • • •

Angel Island had no witnesses to the tragedy it suffered after that unspeakable day.

Save one.

Deep within the caverns of Angel Island, waiting... asleep--A red Echidna slumbered, surrounded by three shards of what was once the most powerful relic known to Mobian-kind.

But unbeknownst to him. Even in its shattered state--the emerald glowed.


End file.
